This Is An Election With Few Choices For Me
by Jaxhawk Doom, Bleakness, No Hope In Traditional American Resilience, At Least From My Point Of View" http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R5klpUPtFbI/AAAAAAAACOU/u5gWZahAj9U/s1600-h/oval.bmp http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R5itlEPtFXI/AAAAAAAACN0/T4K2QC1W_EM/s1600-h/clinton_obama1.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R5itlEPtFXI/AAAAAAAACN0/T4K2QC1W_EM/s1600-h/clinton_obama1.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R5itlEPtFXI/AAAAAAAACN0/T4K2QC1W_EM/s1600-h/clinton_obama1.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R5kk1EPtFaI/AAAAAAAACOM/Z_qDSySFhWo/s1600-h/images.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R5itlEPtFXI/AAAAAAAACN0/T4K2QC1W_EM/s1600-h/clinton_obama1.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R5itlEPtFXI/AAAAAAAACN0/T4K2QC1W_EM/s1600-h/clinton_obama1.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R5itlEPtFXI/AAAAAAAACN0/T4K2QC1W_EM/s1600-h/clinton_obama1.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R5itlEPtFXI/AAAAAAAACN0/T4K2QC1W_EM/s1600-h/clinton_obama1.jpg From the time when there were ten Republicans running for the Party's nomination for President. I searched for a REAL Conservative in the group. He surfaced later, but is now gone. Fred Thompson was the only Federalist who believed in smaller Federal Government and States Rights. But his "trophy" wife and non-charismatic manner was not attractive to the voters. The race for President has become a contest of sound bites, promises and a beauty contest. I can't vote for any Democrat because they are all a group of lying, Tax and Spend Liberals, who would rob those who make an honest living, and give it to their dependency base.Not to mention the fact that like Lindon Johnson and Harry Truman, they won't allow the troops to win in Iraq, to please their leftist base. Consider the statements of two well known contributors to Town Hall Internet site. “I consider all three of [the leading Democrat candidates to be anti-military, tax-raising, left-wing flyweights who would bury this country in entitlements while essentially ignoring Islamic fascism.” —Burt Prelutsky “The Clintons have a record of lawless and ruthless corruption that goes back not only to their White House days in the 1990s but even back to their time in the governors’ mansion in Arkansas... It may not be emotionally satisfying to vote for the lesser of two evils but a lot depends on how bad the worse evil is. Nobody running on the Republican ticket is as dangerous as the Clintons.” —Thomas Sowell Of the eight senators making presidential runs, Clinton (N.Y.), who is completing her first Senate term, and Obama (Ill.), sworn in two years ago, have the briefest voting histories. The Senate has held 645 roll-call votes during their shared tenure, and more than 90 percent of the time the two senators stood with other Democrats. They opposed John G. Roberts Jr.'s nomination as chief justice, supported increased funding for embryonic stem cell research and backed the same nonbinding measure that urged President Bush to plan for a gradual troop withdrawal from Iraq. Obama voted to increase taxes when he opposed a package of business breaks that included the extension of middle-class provisions. Clinton voted for the tax bill -- before she voted against it, as did Obama, in the legislation's final form. Source is the Washington Post On the Republican side you have McCain, Huckabee, Romney and Rudy Guilliani as the front runners. None of them is what I would call a Conservative. The reasons are numerous, but I will list just a few reasons why I am reluctant to vote for anyone of them. Huckabee, an ordained Baptist Minister, had this unkind reference to the Religion of Romney:" Don't Mormons believe Jesus and the devil are brothers"! Senator McCain teamed up with Senator Feingold to pass a bill that gutted free speech during election cycles, and John McCain may be an ex-POW, but he didn't sound like a Senator who believes in the rule of law. When he said: "the demonstrations by the illegal aliens moved the senate committee to come out with the amnesty bill". He was for a blanket pardon of all illegals! He also stated on the Chris Matthews show that he would vote with the Democrats to stop a filibuster on Judicial appointment. Too close to the Left for me. Mr. Guillani, in 1996 compared "the anti-immigration issue that's now sweeping the country" to "the Chinese Exclusionary Act, or the Know-Nothing movement -- these were movements that encouraged Americans to fear foreigners, to fear something that is different and to stop immigration." He also has been accused of allowing havens for illegals to exist in New York while Mayor.He also said educating the children of illegal immigrants made sense. That narrows my choice down to Romney who has held more liberal positions on social issues such as abortion and gay rights in the years prior to becoming a candidate for President. Mitt has campaigned on "if elected he will change Washington", an echo of Obama, but during the Iowa Caucus he displayed a "TO DO" list. Mr.Romney broke out a long banner with the twelve things he hopes to accomplish as president. Though they incorporate just about every goal of a conservative , they did not include balancing the budget, a major mistake.Then at a town hall event later, a voter rose and asked Romney why balancing the budget wasn't on the list. His campaign staff then taped it on the bottom. Two additional blank spaces were left, in case voters suggested Romney do anything else. Too duplicitous for me! If this were a beauty contest I believe Romny and Edwards would be good candidates to run against each other. But this is a voters choice for the leader of the Free World, Commander in Chief of the military forces, who will have to contend with World wide Islamic terrorism, and titular head of the moral fiber of this great Country. Why do we seem to have forgotten this precept? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: January 25, 2008 Category: January 2008 Category: DEMOCRATS Opinions Category: REPUBLICANS Opinions Category: ELECTION Opinions Category: RECORDS Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.